Cat Nap
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Kero sleeps...a lot, and Yue asks him why


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Card Captor Sakura or it's characters!

* * *

In all the years he had known him Yue still could not understand what it was about sleeping that Keroberous found so pleasurable. If he was not eating he was sleeping, if he was not complaining he was sleeping, if he was not doing something else he was sleeping. What made the act to special?

Yue's gaze shifted to that of the sleeping lion currently curled up in the grass under the protective shade of a cherry tree.

His thoughts shifted momentarily to Sakura; he could have asked her. Several times the question had been on the tip of his tongue but it had never moved past his lips. He felt whatever answers she could provide would be inaccurate.

The only being able to satisfy his unusual curiosity was currently snoring and snoring loudly.

Slightly irritated, Yue approached the sleeping feline and waited for him to stir. The snoring increased in volume. The corners of his lips curved downward in a frustrated frown as he knelt down next to Kero, one arm draped over his knee to support his weight as he leaned over him.

"Keroberous." Yue waited for the Sun Guardian to wake but the only change he exhibited was a twitching ear and nose. Yue's frown deepened.

"Kerouberous," Yue repeated in a second attempt. This time Kero's tail twitched before he settled into an unresponsive temperament once more.

Yue's eyes shifted upward in a half-attempt at rolling them. If he had not witnessed the beast in action he would have believed him incompetent of his guardian duties. After a moment of contemplating silence Yue reached out to press his hand to the red jewel on the armor resting between two furred ears.

It was warm to the touch, like a stone would feel after sitting in the sun for a long period of time. Applying moderate pressure to Kero's head Yue pulled his hand away the moment eyelids heavy with sleep opened to reveal groggy golden eyes.

Still half asleep Kero lifted his head. "Five more minutes Sakura!" he protested right before his jaws parted with a massive yawn, his tongue curling. Shaking his head to remove the remaining traces of his nap Kero stared blankly at the Moon Guardian. "You're not Sakura."

"No."

"So, did you need something?" Kero asked. A bird landed in the high branches overhead and Kero's ears swiveled of their own accord to better hear the sound it made.

"No."

Kero's attention returned to Yue. There was something bothering him, that was obvious, but Kero wasn't sure if he wanted to play psychiatrist. Yue was a hard one to figure out.

Yue's stare was as unrelenting as Kero's and for a moment molten gold clashed with cool silver in an intense staring contest.

Kero felt the need to break it first and blinked just to remind him self that he could. "Well if that's all, I'm going back to my nap." He was somewhat unnerved at his companion's behavior.

"Sleeping…" Yue began, but faltered, unsure of how to continue.

Kero tilted his head to the side a fraction. "That's usually what a nap means."

Yue pinned Kero with a familiar look. It was the look he received when Yue thought he was being an idiot. Kero nearly snorted. _He _wasn't the one floundering about trying to figure out what to say. Just as Kero was about to tell him to 'spit it out' Yue spoke up.

"Sleeping, what about it do you find so pleasant?"

Kero blinked. Good question, he thought, and then he said so aloud. Yue waited patiently for Kero to answer.

"I like to dream," He simply stated moments later.

A stretched silence and then, "What do you dream about?"

"All sorts of stuff I guess," Kero glanced to the side when the bird from the tree decided to transfer to the grass. He glanced back at Yue who was still watching him; awkward. "What do you dream about?"

"I don't dream."

"Nonsense, everyone dreams," Kero dismissed, shifting his weight.

"I don't."

Kero gave him a look, his head tilted slightly. If he'd been human an eyebrow would have been raised. "Course you do, you just don't remember them."

Yue's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit in thought, a gesture that would have gone unnoticed by everyone but Kero.

"Just try to remember them next time," Kero suggested. He lowered his head back to his paws again. "I'm going back to sleep."

Yue watched Kero's eyes drift shut again. He now knew the reason why his companion enjoyed sleeping so much, but he couldn't completely comprehend because he'd never experienced dreaming, or at least according to Kero he couldn't remember dreaming. Now he wanted to.

Yue stood, walked elegantly around the resting lion, and sat down with his back pressed to the tree, one leg stretched out before him, the other bent with his elbow resting casually on his knee. He allowed his own eyes to drift closed.

Beside him, Kero cracked an eye open. The right corner of his mouth lifted in an amused smile before he lifted his head and lowered it, his chin resting comfortably on Yue's outstretched leg.

Yue's eyes snapped open and he looked down in open surprise at the feline resting on his lap. A few moments of stunned silence passed then he relaxed again waiting for sleep to claim him, but before that happened he lifted his arm and draped it over Kero's shoulders, his fingers sinking into the warm thick fur of his neck.

That's how Sakura and Tomoyo found them two hours later, asleep together beneath the cherry tree. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Way ahead of you," the dark haired girl replied with a smile, her video camera already out and recording.

Yue and Kero slept on.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I know I should really be working on Just a Myth instead of writing new stories, but this idea was determined to be written! And I promise I haven't abandoned Just A Myth either, I'm just stuck...really stuck. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing and imagining it!


End file.
